


Secret Brother Confrontation: Not Clickbait!

by puff22_2001



Category: Twilight Series - All Media Types, Twilight Series - Stephenie Meyer
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Bella isn't in this story sorry, Boundaries, Fluff and Angst, Male Friendship, Multi, Polyamory, Siblings, YouTube, but if I write more for this series I'll make sure to include her
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-15
Updated: 2020-06-15
Packaged: 2021-03-04 04:48:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 894
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24727735
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/puff22_2001/pseuds/puff22_2001
Summary: Edward and Emmett have a little talk about how Em interacts with Edward's boyfriend.
Relationships: Edward Cullen & Emmett Cullen, Edward Cullen/Bella Swan, Jacob Black & Emmett Cullen, Jacob Black/Bella Swan, Jacob Black/Edward Cullen, Jacob Black/Edward Cullen/Bella Swan
Comments: 2
Kudos: 71





	Secret Brother Confrontation: Not Clickbait!

**Author's Note:**

> Everyone (except the parents, obviously) is approximately the same age and at least in their twenties. Also, vampires still age emotionally and mentally. Finally, Alpha orders and imprinting don’t exist.

“Stop sending Jacob nudes.” Edward’s voice is dangerously soft. Emmett doesn’t even look up from the video that he’s editing.

“Don’t worry, I ‘shop them all. Even if they do get leaked no one will know that they’re of me.”

Edward moves quickly, always the fastest of them all. He pulls the plug on the laptop out of the wall socket in a second. Emmett’s devices are chronically undercharged, the man citing the belief that his batteries will last longer that way. The family knows that he’s just absent-minded, even as a vampire with a perfect memory.

This is his downfall as the screen goes black. Hours of work disappear in a moment.

“What the fuck, Dude?” Emmett asks angrily as he jumps up from the chair. Edward doesn’t flinch; it’s not like they can actually hurt each other. Emmett glares down at his shorter brother, who glares back. If they were human, Edward would be intimidated and back off.

Instead he throws down the cord and crosses his arms. “Stop sending my boyfriend nudes.”

“Look, we only exchange them to be sure that they’re good enough for our partners, you fucking asshole!”

“I couldn't care less what your justifications are; just stop. I can’t fathom how Rosalie lets you!”

Emmett laughs, most of his anger evaporating at the absurdity. “Since when has Rose ever ‘let’ me do anything? We don’t have the weird dom/sub thing you three do.”

If Edward could blush, he’d be stoplight-red at that. “We don’t have a ‘thing,’ Emmett. We merely discuss all choices as a collective and then act accordingly. It’s certainly not my fault that Bella usually has very good ideas.”

“Whatever, Dude. But you’re being a pretty big hypocrite. What happened to free love and open relationships and all that?”

Edward grimaces but holds his ground. “There’s a world of difference between us being allowed to date outside of our triad and my own brother exchanging nudes with my boyfriend!”

Emmett looks at Edward then with a keener eye. He’s seen his brother angry before in the decades of their lives together. Edward is always dour; however, now he’s positively livid.

And beneath the scowl, Emmett sees fear.

Emmett sighs. “Look, Edward. You can literally read my mind. And his. Have you ever heard anything that would make you think he’d leave you for me?”

“...No. But I’ve heard,”

“Yeah, I think he’s hot. You think Rose is hot.” Edward’s look of disgust is a welcome change, though Emmett will never not be offended on his wife’s behalf when it crosses his brother’s face. “You do! But you don’t want to fuck her. And I don’t want to fuck Jacob. Or Bella, before you ask.”

Edward doesn’t answer immediately. He looks away, his arms falling to his sides. When he looks back, the anger is gone and replaced with resignation. Emmett recognizes that face. Edward has always had abandonment issues, and this is clearly not helping.

“Ever since you started the show, he’s been spending so much time with you.” Edward says quietly, his shoulders slumping in defeat. “And I know that he loves the spotlight and I won’t take that away from him, but I miss him. He actually has to eat and sleep, and then he’s in class or making videos with you.” Edward says it again, softer and sounding young. “I just miss him.”

Emmett smiles and waves a hand towards the blank laptop. “Then start being in the videos, man! Bella’s already made a few guest appearances. Or help with post, whatever floats your boat. We could use the help since we went viral.”

Edward smirks at that. “You can edit an entire month’s worth of content in a few hours. We’re vampires, Emmett; don’t lie.”

“Whatever! We wouldn’t mind the company, then.”

Edward’s smirk turns crooked and a little sad, but then when is Edward Cullen not a little sad? “You’re right. I’m being a hypocrite. But it still bothers me. Will you at least try to curb your baser instincts?”

Emmett doesn’t have time to answer as Jacob comes running into the room, a bag in his hand.

“Oh, great! Edward, take this and come with me! I’ve figured out the perfect video to debut my fine vampire eye candy--if he finally decides to be a team player. Emmett, grab the camera!”

Edward opens his mouth to protest as he usually does, then closes it and grabs Jacob’s hand.

“I will consent to possibly being in a video if you tell me what you’re planning first.”

Jacob looks shocked and then pleased beyond measure. “Really, Babe? Awesome! This is going to be sweet! We need to find Bella and borrow Esme’s gardening shears, though.”

“Wait, what?” Edward says as Jacob drags him out of the room. Edward turns to look Emmett in the eye. Emmett grabs the camera, setting it up to tape as they leave.

“Yeah, ok. I’ll do my best. But you need to talk to Jacob about this, too, and be all ‘healthy relationship’ about it.”

“Talk to me about what?”

“I’ll tell you later, Love. First, you tell me why your bag is squirming.”

Emmett laughs as Jacob explains and Edward gazes fondly at his boyfriend. Edward is a dingus, a prude, and annoying as Hell sometimes.

Emmett wouldn’t have him any other way.

**Author's Note:**

> All I ever wanted for Twilight was for everyone to have happy endings, not just Bella and Edward. I also wanted 100% less brainwashing, pedophilia, and such. I've grown quite attached to Bella/Edward/Jacob and consider the trio my OT3 for Twilight.


End file.
